Joyeux Halloween, Jack
by Jarl Lili
Summary: Jack et ses amis sont invités chez Elsa et Anna pour passer une agréable soirée. En retard, Jack reçoit un appel d'Harold. Tout est calme, puis il entend soudainement des choses horribles comme des hurlements et du verre qui se brise. Avant que la ligne ne se coupe, Harold lui ordonne d'une voix affolée de ne pas venir. Apparemment, un tueur aurait investi la maison.


_**Salut à tous ! Joyeux Halloween ! :D pour cette occasion, j'avais envie d'écrire un petit OS sur de l'épouvante, histoire d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus sombre que ce que j'écris en général. :) J'avoue que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire de l'horreur et faire peur, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout ! ^^ si ça vous a plu, faite le moi savoir ! bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un autre OS que je posterais dans quelques jours ! :)**_

* * *

 **Joyeux Halloween, Jack.**

Toute la troupe était au complet dans la maison d'Elsa et Anna, ces dernières les ayant invités chez elles pour regarder un film d'horreur. À l'approche d'Halloween, c'était une sorte de tradition. Se faire peur, surmonter ces craintes, voir des choses horribles... tout le monde aimait ça pour cette période de l'année.

Si l'ensemble du groupe avait plus ou moins apprécié de voir un film où un tueur en série tuait ses victimes à l'aide d'une tronçonneuse pour s'emparer ensuite du visage de ses malheureux, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harold qui était blanc comme un linge. Plus d'une fois, l'envie de vomir c'était présenter à lui. mais par bravoure, il avait tenu jusqu'au bout.

\- Et voilà ! c'est fini ! alors ? ça vous a plu ? demandait Anna à l'assemblée

\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'horreur que je préfère, mais ça été. Lui répondait Raiponce.

\- Moi ça m'a bien fait rire ! j'adore le bruit de cette machine ! Vvvvvvv ! vvvv ! riait Mérida

\- Ça été. Même si on voit bien que c'est du faux, c'était quand même horrible à voir. Les pauvres... j'ose pas imaginer leurs souffrances. Répondait Elsa avec une légère grimace.

\- Et toi Jack ? souriait Anna

\- Moi ? j'ai adoré ! répondait-il fièrement.

\- Et toi Harold ?

\- Hum ? euh... ouais ouais.. souriait-il malgré ses petits malaises

Visiblement satisfaite des avis du groupe, les deux sœurs se levaient pour ranger le salon, suivies des filles. Jack se levait à son tour, mais Harold restait assis un instant. Jack accordait alors un regard curieux envers son compagnon, et en voyant le brun fuir son regard avec un air ennuyé, Jack en devinait la raison.

\- Harold ? ça t'a fait peur ? demandait-il gentiment

\- Non.

\- Arrête, t'est blanc comme un linge ! souriait-il d'un air taquin

\- Chut ! tais-toi ! marmonnait sévèrement Harold

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonnait Mérida qui venait de l'entendre

Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour écouter la conversation. Harold se sentait gêné devoir tous ces regards sur eux.

\- Le film lui a foutu la trouille. Résultat, il a envie de gerber. répondait Jack

\- Jack ! s'emportait Harold, les joues brûlantes de honte

\- Oh ? c'est vrai ? s'étonnait Raiponce

\- Tu veux un sac Harold ? proposait gentiment la plus jeune des sœurs

\- Non merci Anna. Je ne veux rien, parce que je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas eu peur de ce film, et je...

\- VVVVVVV !

\- HAAAA ! hurlait Harold dans un sursaut d'effroi

Un éclat de rire retentissait dans le salon. Jack venait d'imiter fortement le bruit d'une tronçonneuse et en voyant la réaction spontané de son copain, il était plié de rire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres qui était plutôt ennuyé de la situation, surtout en voyant Harold respirait fortement et fusillait Jack du regard.

\- Arrête de rire ! je trouve pas ça drôle !

\- M'enfin ! tu en as déjà regarder pleins des films d'horreur ! et je t'ai jamais vu comme ça !

\- Jack ! arrête je t'ai dit ! insistait-il

\- Attends, tu vas pas me dire que ce genre d'horreur te fait plus flipper que d'autres ? si ?

\- Bah si. Je supporte pas ce genre-là ! voilà t'est content ? en plus de m'avoir foutu la honte devant tout le monde ?! s'énervait-il

\- Oh Harold, je t'en pries ! tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour si peu ! c'était juste une blague !

\- C'est bon Jack. Arrête. Intervenait Raiponce.

\- Mais quoi ? je n'ai rien dit de mal ! pff, si on en peut plus rigoler un peu...

\- Facile de rire pour toi. Mais si tu avais peur, tu n'aimerais pas qu'on se moque. N'est-ce pas ? demandait Elsa, les bras croisés.

\- Tss. J'ai tout vu en film d'horreur. Aucun film ne m'a foutu la trouille et je n'ai jamais fait de cauchemars, ni vomi. Je n'ai peur de rien ! Alors pour que j'ai peur ou que je sursaute, vous pouvez y aller ! fanfaronnait-il

\- Vraiment ? ce n'est pas un peu prétentieux de ta part ? rétorquait Anna, les bras croisés, tout comme sa sœur

\- Non. c'est la vérité. Répondait-il neutrement

\- Vérité ou pas, tu devrais lui présenter tes excuses. Ce n'est pas sympa de se moquer, surtout qu'on est pas là pour ça. Le but était de passer un bon moment entre amis, alors excuses toi Jack. Grondait Raiponce.

\- N'en demande pas trop Punzie. Après la prétention, la fierté sera de la partie. Hein Jack ? ricanait Mérida d'un ton sarcastique

\- Hin hin. Faux, la rouquine. La preuve.

Jack tournait son regard vers Harold et s'adressait à lui avec la plus grande sincérité.

\- Je m'excuse Harold. Sincèrement.

\- Mouais. Merci. Bougonnait-il

Voyant qu'il l'avait vraiment vexé, il jugeait que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de s'approcher de lui ou de faire quoi que ce soit a son égard, comme l'embrasser. Et puis au fond, il n'avait pas trop envie qu'Harold se mette soudainement à régurgiter dans sa bouche. Prenant soin de ne surtout pas exposer sa crainte à haute voix, il trouvait une excuse pour sortir de la maison.

\- Euh... ok. bon, c'est pas tout ça, je dois filer. À la prochaine tout le monde!

\- À plus. lui répondait l'ensemble du groupe sans trop grande joie.

\- Harold, je te vois demain. Ok ? lui souriait-il

\- Ouais, ok. répondait-il sans trop sourire

Ignorant l'ambiance complètement plombée, Jack s'en aller de la maison au volant de sa moto bleu foncé. Les autres ne se mettaient à discuter entre eux qu'une fois que les bruits de moteur disparurent.

\- Désolé Harold. Sincèrement. S'excusait Anna avec peine

\- Ce n'est rien. vous ni êtes pour rien. mais merci d'avoir toutes pris ma défense. Vous êtes géniales. Merci. Souriait-il

\- De rien voyons. Souriait Mérida.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour faire passer l'envie de vomir, tu me le dis. J'irais chercher ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. Souriait Elsa

\- Non, non. ça ira Elsa. Merci.

\- N'empêche, il est parfois con Jack. Oh, désolée Harold. je sais que vous êtes ensemble, mais ça m'a échappé.

\- Ce n'est rien Raiponce. J'ai l'habitude de son comportement. Mais je t'accorde que parfois... il est con. Lui souriait-il

\- Mais tu l'aimes. Souriait Anna.

\- Ouais.

\- Aaah les lois de l'amour, je vous jure... soupirait Mérida en partant vers la cuisine pour prendre un truc à grailler.

\- Bon. Bah on va faire comme Jack, on va se sauver. Informait Raiponce

\- D'accord. Soyez prudent en route. Conseillait calmement Elsa

\- Promis. Mérida ? tu viens ? s'exclamait la blonde à l'intention de la rousse

\- J'arrive ! s'exclamait-elle depuis la cuisine

\- Harold ?

\- Je te suis. encore merci à vous deux pour la soirée. À bientôt.

\- De rien! À bientôt ! souriait Anna

Le trio sortait à son tour de la maison pour grimper dans la petite voiture violette de la blonde. Elle démarrait et reculait prudemment de l'allée de la belle demeure. Elsa et Anna faisaient des signes de la main sur le perron et chacun d'eux les saluaient de la même manière, avec un petit coup de klaxon en prime. Mérida fut vite déposé chez elle, puis venait ensuite le tour d'Harold.

\- Voilà ! t'est arrivé ! souriait-elle

En tournant la tête vers lui, elle voyait bien que derrière ses mèches brunes, Harold semblait contrarié. Ça se voyait aussi bien dans son regard que sur son visage.

\- Hé ? ça va ?

\- Il a peur de rien. murmurait-il

\- Hein ? Oh, tu penses encore à ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je pense qu'à ça depuis qu'il l'a dit.

\- Harold... ne te prend pas trop la tête. Il a dit ça pour faire son fier devant tout le monde, rien de plus. le rassurait-elle

\- Je sais. Mais je le connais. Le son de sa voix me prouvait qu'il était sincère. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'aurait pas peur de me perdre...

\- Harold, ne crois surtout pas ça ! qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? bien sur qu'il aurait peur de te perdre, voyons !

\- Je sais, c'est con, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ça et de me dire que je ne compte pas assez pour qu'il ai peur de me perdre. Lui répondait-il tristement

\- Ça se comprend. Il t'a vexé devant nous toutes, mais tu verras. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu n'y penseras plus. souriait-elle

\- Mouais. T'a raison. Merci Raiponce.

\- De rien !

Il lui adressait un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle lui adressait un signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire avant de partir chez elle. Harold ne décidait de rentrer chez lui qu'une fois la voiture disparut de son champ de vision. Lui et Jack ne vivait pas sous le même toit mais pour ce soir, il remerciait le ciel de vivre seul. Il voulait l'être le temps de se calmer jusqu'au lendemain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher, il avait tout fait pour chasser ses tristes pensées et ses émotions, mais c'était dur. Tellement dur, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner dans tous les sens. Bien entendu que Raiponce avait raison. Et bien sur qu'il avait tort. Mais ce n'était pas facile de se défaire de ce genre de pensées. Surtout avec le caractère de Jack. Toujours enjoué, sans jamais montrer de crainte envers les autres ou ce qui l'entoure.

\- Je sais qu'il tient à moi, même si je le vois jamais vraiment s'inquiéter. Si je pouvais en avoir la preuve juste un court instant... murmurait-il

Il finissait enfin par s'endormir, le coeur toujours en peine.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, c'était la veille d'Halloween. Pour l'occasion, une autre soirée fut organisé chez les deux sœurs avec au programme un repas entre amis et des jeux. Comme elles adoraient organiser les fêtes, recevoir du monde et que leur maison était suffisamment grande pour six personnes, c'était vite réglé. Anna s'occupait du festin, tandis qu'Elsa s'occupait de terminer la décoration avec l'aide des invités. Jack n'était pas là, parce qu'Anna avait oublié d'acheter des friandises pour eux et pour les enfants. Il c'était proposé d'aller vite en chercher au magasin du centre-ville, avec l'idée de prendre celle qu'Harold préférait, les bonbons au caramel mou. C'était l'occasion pour lui de se faire pardonner de l'autre fois, même si depuis l'incident, tout était presque redevenu normal entre eux. Harold avait juste été un peu distant durant quelques jours, mais rien de grave.

\- Au fait Punzie ? Est-ce qu'Eugène viendra finalement? Demandait Mérida

\- Je pense pas. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un empêchement et que quand il aurait fini, il serait trop tard pour venir. Donc c'est râpé. Encore une fois. Soupirait-elle

\- Oh. Désolée.

\- T'en fais pas. Il y aura d'autres occasions. Souriait-elle malgré sa tristesse.

\- Voilà ! c'est prêt ! dès que Jack sera revenu, on pourra passer à table !

\- Génial ! s'exclamait joyeusement Mérida sous les rires de tous

\- En attendant, je vais monter prendre une douche express. J'ai de la purée de potiron plein les cheveux ! riait Anna

\- Je vais monter aussi pour refaire ma tresse. On revient dans un instant. Raiponce ? tu peux t'occuper des plats ?

\- Pas de soucis !

Les deux sœurs monté donc à l'étage pour se refaire une beauté, laissant le trio au rez de chausser. Raiponce surveillait les patates au potiron dans le four tout en marmonnant une chanson, Mérida jouait avec un couteau entre ses doigts et Harold pianotait son portable. Jack n'était toujours pas revenu et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Il allait finir par être en retard pour le dîner. Tout était prêt et ils n'attendaient plus que lui.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? j'ai faim moi ! protestait Mérida

\- Je n'en sais rien, Anna lui a juste demandé d'aller chercher des friandises, rien de plus.

\- Il pourrait se grouiller ! le magasin n'est pas loin et il ferme tard !

\- Je sais Mérida. Harold ? tu peux l'appeler pour savoir quoi ? demandait-elle gentiment

Harold hochait la tête et cherchait le numéro de Jack dans son répertoire. Il entendait alors la sonnerie en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le répondeur. Il claquait la langue avant de se tourner vers les filles.

\- Répondeur. Désolé.

\- Jack, t'abuse... soupirait Raiponce en touillant dans la casserole

\- C'est clair ! Harold, rappelle-le ! s'énervait Mérida

\- Ok, ok, on se calme. Je vais le rappeler.

Harold réitérait son appel, les lèvres pincées et le regard détourné de Mérida. Il priait mentalement que Jack réponde et enfin, au bout de trois sonneries Harold entendait enfin la voix de Jack, qui râlait un peu.

\- _Rha pu... saleté de poche de jean... allô ?_

\- Jack ? c'est moi. t'est ou ?

\- _Bah là, je sors du magasin. Pourquoi ?_

\- Pourquoi ? mais parce que tu es retard mon vieux ! on n'attend plus que toi pour passer à table ! qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- _Hé ! j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, mais ce n'est pas facile d'acheter des bonbons qui puissent convenir à tout le monde ! entre les frangines avec leurs bonbons au chocolat et au caramel, Raiponce avec ses bonbons acidulés, Mérida avec ses chocolats à la liqueur de cerise, euh... tu m'excuses mais je voulais faire plaisir à tout le monde. Par contre pour les gosses, j'ai pris un paquet d'assortiments. Ça c'était le plus facile !_ riait-il

\- Ouais. euh... tu arrives dans combien de temps ?

\- _Je sais pas, dans... 10 minutes maxi. Ça ira ?_

\- Bah tache d'arriver plus tôt que ça, parce que Mérida risque de faire un meurtre si...

Jack venait d'entendre un bruit de verre brisé. Étonné et intrigué, il n'entendait plus Harold mais il continuait de l'appeler en se dirigeant vers sa moto avec son sac de course à la main.

\- Harold ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? c'est Mérida qui casse les assiettes ? riait-il

\- _Euh... non. C'est une vitre du salon vient de se briser._

\- Ah ? à cause de quoi ?

\- _Je sais pas. Je vais..._

\- _Attends, je vais aller voir. Surement une farce d'un gamin_. Disait Mérida.

\- _Soit prudente quand même..._ disait Raiponce

Jack attendait un instant avant de reprendre la parole, juste après avoir vaguement entendu la rousse parler.

\- Alors ? c'est quoi ?

\- _Euh... d'après Mérida, quelqu'un aurait balancé une brique sur la fenêtre._

\- Quoi ?! non mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! ils sont complètement fous !

 _-_ _Ouais, tu la dis. Mais du moment que personne n'a été..._

 _\- Mérida ! dans le jardin ! j'ai vu un truc !_ s'exclamait Raiponce d'un ton pas rassurant

 _\- Je vais aller voir._

Jack pouvait clairement entendre la rouquine répondre aux autres d'une voix assurée, puis ouvrir comme un bœuf la porte qui menait au jardin et beugler contre une personne.

 _\- HÉ ! TOI ! qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! ça va pas la... eurg..._

 _\- AAAAAAAAAAH !_

C'était Raiponce qui venait de hurler.

\- _MÉRIDA!_

\- _RAIPONCE ! RESTE PAS LA ! FERME LA PORTE, VITE !_ s'exclamait Harold

\- Ha... Harold ?! Harold ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! allô ? ALLÔ ?!

Même en tendant l'oreille, il ne percevait que le bruit du téléphone qui se pose violemment sur un meuble, le bruit d'une porte qui claque, des bruits de meubles qui bougent, du verre qui se brise, des voix paniquées et quelques cris de terreur venant de Raiponce et d'Harold. Pourquoi elle c'était mise à crier comme ça ? pourquoi il n'entendait plus Mérida ? pourquoi c'était la panique ? que se passait-il ?! Jack redoutait le pire et rageait de ne plus entendre Harold.

\- Harold ?! bon sang, répond ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Harold !

 _\- Ja... Jack ?! tu m'entends ?!_

\- Oui, je t'entends ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

 _\- Écoute-moi ! Ne... ne viens surtout pas ! il... il y'a un..._

La communication venait d'être coupé. Jack demeurait silencieux. Il avait des sueurs froides, son coeur battait très fort et très vite, et sa respiration était tout aussi rapide. Ne pas venir. C'était ce qu'Harold venait de lui conseiller. Mais comment pourrait-il suivre son conseil en sachant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de grave pour que tout le monde se mette à hurler ? tout le monde était visiblement en danger et c'était inenvisageable pour lui de rester là avec ses fichues friandises !

\- Bon sang... si elle m'avait pas envoyé chercher ses friandises, j'aurais pu leur venir en aide ! si ça se trouve, y'a un fou qui... oh. Grommelait-il en grimpant sur sa moto

Il restait un instant sans bouger, le regard sévère et pensif.

\- J'espère pour eux que ce ce n'est pas une blague ! parce que là, oh ooooh... ça va pas être joyeux ! oh que non.

Il ne savait pas si ce qui venait de se passer chez Elsa et Anna était vrai. Mais il admettait que ce qu'il avait entendu au téléphone était plutôt convaincant et inquiétant ! assez pour lui donner la chair de poule et s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Mettant mentalement fin à ses réflexions, il démarrait sa moto et roulait le plus vite possible jusqu'à la demeure.

Jack ne se garait pas devant la grille de la maison. Il se garait juste un plus loin, histoire d'être aux aguets d'un potentiel danger et d'éviter d'alarmer le responsable de tout ça. en voyant enfin la maison, Jack constatait une chose. Il n'y avait pas de lumière. Pourtant, tout le monde était en bas quand il était parti. Il approchait prudemment de la porte d'entrée avec ses friandises, alors que son regard bleu scrutait les alentours avec suspicion.

\- C'est trop calme. J'aime pas ça. murmurait-il

Devant la porte, il prêtait l'oreille pour entendre du bruit à l'intérieur, mais il n'entendait rien. Saisissant la poignée, il poussait la porte et s'étonnait de voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Aucune lueur. Aucun son. Il sentait juste une horrible odeur de brûler qui devait provenir des plats et ça n'arrangeait pas son inquiétude. Par chance, le disjoncteur était juste à côté de la porte. Jack restait méfiant et prudent alors qu'il déposait les courses sur le meuble d'entrée et qu'il remettait le disjoncteur en marche. En voyant les pièces s'illuminer, ça aller déjà mieux. Mais en portant son regard dans la cuisine située juste en face de l'entrée, l'horreur le submergeait. Il voyait le corps de Raiponce allongé face contre terre juste à côté du four, un couteau planté entre ses omoplates, ses cheveux blonds et sa robe violette baignant dans son propre sang. La cuisine était à moitié saccagé et recouvert de trace et d'empreinte de sang, preuve qu'elle avait lutté avec son agresseur.

Jack portait ses mains à sa bouche et détourner le regard, réprimant ainsi une violente envie de vomir. Une fois l'envie passée, il reportait tristement son regard sur elle, mais n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle.

\- Oh Raiponce... que... mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... si j'avais été là, je. j'aurais pu...

Il étouffait un sanglot puis se ressaisissait. Il y avait un cinglé dans la maison et il lui fallait à tout prix une arme. Il se souvenait que Raiponce lui avait expliqué qu'elle c'était défendu avec une poêle contre un voleur alors qu'elle était partie en brocante avec les filles. Enjambant le corps de la malheureuse, il farfouillait dans les placards en quête d'une poêle puis se remettait à la recherche des autres après en avoir trouvé une.

\- Harold... les filles... tenez bon, je suis la. murmurait-il bravement

Mains ancrées sur le manche de l'ustensile de cuisine, il avançait prudemment vers le salon. Il apercevait le fameux trou dans la vitre et plus loin, la fameuse brique. Sauf que là, il y avait un autre trou suffisamment grand pour laisser passer un humain. Les rideaux blancs flottés dans l'air a cause du courant d'air frais et les meubles avaient été déplacés vers la porte menant au jardin.

Se souvenant que Mérida était parti voir quelque chose dans le jardin, Jack avait à peine regardé par le trou de la fenêtre, que l'horreur et l'envie de vomir le reprenaient. Mérida était pendue par la branche la plus solide d'un vieux chêne.

\- Oh non... Mérida... murmurait Jack avec effroi

En reculant de la fenêtre, il entendait quelque chose se briser. Son pied venait d'écraser quelque chose en plastique. Le portable d'Harold. Il était complètement foutu et en plus de cela, il était recouvert de taches de sang.

\- Harold... pas toi aussi...

Une chose l'étonnait encore. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'avait pas vu ni entendu le meurtrier se manifester. Peut-être était-il reparti après avoir tué tout le monde, ou alors, il serait encore tapis dans la maison en attendant de pouvoir tuer le dernier de la bande. Autrement dit, Jack. Dans les deux cas, tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé tout le monde, surtout dans l'espoir qu'ils soient en vie, il allait devoir rester prudent.

\- Si je trouve le salopard qui a fait ça, il va prendre cher. Très cher. Je vous le promets. Rageait-il

Jack terminait de fouiller le rez de chausser, mais pas la moindre trace du tueur, ni des autres. Il allait devoir à présent fouiller l'étage. Il allumait alors la lumière du couloir, mais il n'avait même pas encore monté une marche qu'il voyait de l'eau rouge s'écoulait lentement le long des marches. Ça devait provenir de la salle de bain situé prés de l'escalier. Craignant de trouver un autre cadavre, Jack montait l'escalier en évitant le plus possible de marcher dans le sang car ça le répugnait de marcher dans le sang d'un de ses amis. Comme pour le salon et la cuisine, le mobilier et les cadres étaient sens dessus dessous. Jack suivait des yeux la traîné rougeâtre qui menait bel et bien à la salle de bain. Il déglutit, puis entra dans pièce. C'était décidément la nuit de l'épouvante. Anna baignait dans la baignoire remplie à rabord d'eau sanguine. La pauvre était vêtue de son peignoir, la tête calé contre le rebord de la baignoire, la gorge en sang. Elle avait probablement entendu le fracas en bas et voulait voir ce qui se passer, mais ce boucher avait dû s'en prendre à elle une fois qu'il était monté à l'étage. Ne pouvant plus la voir dans cet état, Jack refermait tristement la porte.

\- Tu aurais dû t'enfermer Anna... mais si tu t'es fait avoir aussi, alors Elsa et Harold sont...

Des traces de pas ensanglanté menaient à la chambre de la plus âgé des sœurs. Le coeur de Jack se resserrait, tout comme sa respiration s'accélérait alors qu'il s'en approchait. Il priait mentalement que quelqu'un soit encore en vie ! que deviendrait-il s'ils n'étaient plus là ? surtout Harold ! Perdre celui qu'il aimait serait insupportable...

\- Je vous en prie, faite qu'il soit... oh non ! Elsa ! s'exclamait-il horrifié

Elsa n'avait pas eu de chance non plus. Elle était allongée sur son lit, au milieu des draps ensanglantés. Son corps portait les traces de plusieurs coups de couteau et sa tresse, totalement défaite, couvrait la moitié de son visage. Jack commençait à perdre espoir qu'Harold soit toujours envie. Il voulait y croire, mais avec toutes ces visions d'horreur, c'était dur. Et puis, où pouvait-il être ? il ne restait que peu d'options ! Il restait la chambre d'Anna où le grenier.

Soudain, Jack sursauta. L'armoire dans la chambre d'Elsa venait de faire du bruit, comme si quelqu'un était caché dedans. C'était soit le tueur, soit Harold. Fallait pas hésitait un seul instant. Inspirant profondément et se donnant tout le courage nécessaire pour faire face à ce monstre, Jack attrapa la poignée et ouvrit l'armoire. Dans un hoquet de surprise il se retrouvait nez à nez avec le tueur, totalement vêtu d'un costume noir et d'un masque blanc qui semblait crier d'effroi.

\- Salut Jack ! s'exclamait-il

Jack avait juste le temps de noter deux choses. Premièrement, la voix du tueur était vraiment bizarre et partait dans les aiguës. Et deuxièmement, son arme n'était pas comme celle du tueur inspiré du film. Là, c'était une grosse hache d'arme que Jack eut le réflexe d'éviter. Le tueur avait été rapide, mais Jack l'était tout autant ! en guise de défense, il lui avait donné un bon coup de poêle dans la tête, faisant tomber son assaillant dans les vêtements suspendus. Croyant l'avoir mis K.O. dès le premier coup, Jack eut un petit sourire victorieux. Puis voulant lui retirer son arme et l'immobiliser, le tueur agrippait sauvagement son bras et Jack en lâcher son arme par surprise.

\- Ooooh ? on est désarmé ? tant mieux ! ce sera plus marrant ! hihihiiiiihhiiiii !

Jack se mettait alors à courir en le voyant se relever et lui courir après, l'arme en l'air tenu par ses deux mains.

\- Pourquoi tu fuis Jack ? laisse-moi m'amuser avec toi comme je l'ai fait avec les autres ! gniahahahaaaa !

C'était un fou ! pire ! un sadique! aussi bien dans sa manière de courir, d'attaquer, de rire ou encore de parler ! Jack trouvait vite refuge dans la chambre d'Anna et bloquait la porte avec une chaise.

\- Ça ne le retiendra pas longtemps... faut vite que je trouve un plan... réfléchi, réfléch... AAAAAAAAH !

Le fou furieux commençait à donner des coups de hache dans la porte. Son arme était tellement tranchante que ça passait à travers ! de loin, Jack voyait une partie de son masque collait contre le trou pour mieux essayer d'apercevoir Jack.

\- Coucou Jack ? on se cache ? on veut pas me laisser entrer ? ooooh... dans ce cas, j'arriiiiiiiiiiiive !

Il recommençait à taillader la porte tout en continuant de parler. Il commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système, en plus de lui foutre la trouille ! Jack faisait de son mieux pour rester calme et concentré afin de trouver de quoi se défendre, mais y'avais rien ! et sincèrement, il ne se voyait pas combattre un cinglé avec une brosse à cheveux ou un éventail ! La mandoline pourrait éventuellement faire l'affaire mais Anna y tenait puisqu'elle était à son petit ami Kristoff. Ce dernier étant malheureusement en déplacement, il aurait certainement pu faire face à ce fou sans se faire tuer.

\- Jack ! ouvre-moi la porte ! s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

\- Que dalle ! Et vaut mieux pas que tu rentres espèce de malade ! tu risquerais de le regretter au nom de tous mes amis que tu as tués !

\- Oh ooooh ! des menaces ? et il s'énerve ?! hihiii, excelleeeeeeeeeeent ! j'arriiiiive ! hurlait-il en s'acharnant de plus belle sur la porte

\- Mais il est cinglé ! s'exclamait Jack complètement effaré

Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Le trou dans la porte était suffisamment grand pour que le tueur passe sa main et dégage l'entrée. Jack n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'une raquette de tennis et quand le tueur entra dans la chambre, tous deux se regardaient attentivement, sans bouger. Se demandant où pouvait se trouvait Harold, Jack l'interrogeait.

\- Où est Harold ? Réponds !

\- Quoi, ce minable petit froussard ? je me le suis gardé pour la fin puisqu'il avait détaillé comme un lapin vers l'étage après que je m'en soit pris à la blonde et à la rousse ! et après les deux frangines, on a fait une petite partie de cache-cache ! et tu sais qui a gagné Jack ?! c'est moooooi ! hhihiiiiiihiii !

\- Où il est ?! hurlait-il avec colère

\- Il est juste là, encore caché ! regarde et dis-lui bonjour! Répondait-il d'un ton joyeux et sadique

Le tueur ouvrait le placard de la chambre d'une manière théâtrale. Jack avait l'impression que son coeur venait de cesser de battre. Harold était assis dans le coin du meuble, la gorge et ses habits en sang.

\- Harold... non... murmurait Jack, la voix étranglée par l'horreur.

\- Et encore ! regarde ça ! ricanait-il

Le tueur s'emparait des cheveux du malheureux pour tenir sa tête à bout de bras ! on pourrait presque deviner que sous son masque, il semblait heureux. Jack plaquait sa main contre sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quand je l'ai trouvé assis en boule, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le choper par les cheveux et lui trancher la tête ! Je n'avais pas encore fait de décapitation ce soir! et ça m'a éclaté ! hinhinhinnnn !

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! t'est qui ?! Comment ça se fait que tu nous connais ?! qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait à la fin ?! RÉPOND !

\- Aucune importance. J'avais envie de faire un carnage, rien de plus. Et maintenant...

Avec dédain, il balançait la tête d'Harold vers le reste de son corps avant d'empoigner son arme et de reprendre ses assauts.

\- C'EST TON TOUR ! HIAAAAAAAAA !

Jack n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Comme il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie et ses amis, il aurait pu choisir de se laisser tuer pour les rejoindre, mais il voulait aussi les venger. Esquivant aisément le puissant coup de hache verticale, il en profitait pour se faufiler derrière lui et lui donner un bon coup de raquette sur le crâne. Déboussolé, le tueur baissait sa garde et Jack en profitait également pour lui faire lâcher son arme et le plaquait sur le lit. Le tueur se débattait comme un forcené mais Jack le tenait fermement par les poignets. L'envie de lui enlever son masque puis de l'étouffer avec un oreiller le submergeait.

Mais en enlevant le masque, l'envie de tuer avait disparu. Seul l'effarement subsistait, parce que c'était Harold sous le déguisement du tueur. Les cheveux en bataille, il dévisageait calmement Jack.

\- Que... Harold ?!

\- Bonsoir Jack. Souriait-il

\- Mais... que... comment... qu'est-ce qui... et ce qui est dans le placard ?!

\- Voyons Jack ! Tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre un mannequin et un vrai cadavre ? ricanait-il

\- Bah je... si, mais c'était vraiment trop ressemblant ! et puis je...

\- BOUHH !

\- AAAH ! hurlait-il

Les filles venaient de rentrer discrètement dans la chambre et c'étaient toutes exclamaient en même temps. Jack venait tellement d'avoir la frousse qu'il en était tombé du lit. Ses amis ne pouvaient évidemment pas s'empêcher de rire !

\- BORDEL ! EST CE QUE QUELQU'UN VA SE DÉCIDER A M'EXPLIQUER CE DÉLIRE ?! hurlait-il en se relevant

\- Je me porte volontaire !

\- Non, laisse Anna. C'est à moi de parler.

Harold s'était levé du lit pour mieux faire face à Jack. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Harold demeurait sérieux au grand étonnement de son compagnon qui regardait alternativement ces amis avec de grand yeux rond.

\- Alors voilà. Tout ça, c'était une blague destinée à te faire comprendre que fanfaronner ne servait à rien, que tu n'aurais pas dû moquer de ma peur et qu'enfin, tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

\- QUOI ?! attend c'est une blague ?! enfin je veux dire au sens... bref !

\- Pas du tout Jack.

\- Mais enfin... c'est débile ! tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi voyons !

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne me le montres pas assez. Et ce qui a déclenché cette blague, c'est quand tu as dit que tu n'avais peur de rien. Durant des jours, j'ai psychoté sur cette phrase et sur l'idée que me perdre ne te ferait pas peur. C'est peut-être idiot, mais j'avais besoin d'en avoir la preuve. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Et comme Halloween approchait et que tu fanfaronner sur le fait que rien ne te fasse peur, on a concocté tous les cinq cette blague.

\- Plutôt réussi non ? souriait Mérida

\- J'en reviens pas... pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler plutôt que de me faire des frayeurs pareil ?!

\- Je te connais Jack. Tu aurais rit et tu m'aurais dit que j'exagérais. Je sais que tu veux paraître comme quelqu'un de fort et rassurant aux yeux de tous, mais moi, ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu montres un peu plus tes faiblesses aux gens, mais surtout à moi, pour que je n'ai pas l'impression de partager ma vie avec quelqu'un d'insensible.

\- Je... je sais pas quoi dire. Je savais même pas qu'il y avait un truc qui allait pas... mais tu aurais du me le dire Harold. Devant un sujet aussi sérieux, j'aurais pris la peine d'écouter et de comprendre. Mais m'offrir l'image de toi décapité où des filles baignant dans leur jus, c'était insupportable ! grondait-il furieux, les yeux brillants

\- Je sais Jack. Mais... humph !

Jack venait de s'emparer de son visage pour l'embrasser. Les filles gloussaient discrètement et regardaient avec tendresse les garçons s'embrasser. Quand Jack accordait enfin à Harold un moment pour respirer, ce dernier avait comme un vertige tellement ce baiser était intense. Ses lèvres lui brûlaient et un agréable sentiment l'envahissait de partout. Le résultat de cette blague lui avait bel et bien montré à quel point Jack tenait à lui et à quel point il avait été brave face au danger. Il était heureux et soulagé. Ils plongeaient intensément leur regard dans celui de l'autre, Jack laissant ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans éprouver de honte.

\- Je t'aime Harold. Et te perdre serait une déchirure. N'en doute plus un seul instant !

\- Je sais... je l'ai bien vu tout à l'heure. Et merci d'avoir voulu nous venger plutôt que de te laisser tuer. Mais je t'aurais pas tuer, je te rassure. Souriait-il

\- Mouais. L'incident est clos je suppose ? souriait-il

\- L'incident est clos.

\- Ok. maintenant, j'ai plusieurs questions. Alors déjà, d'où tu sais te battre ?

\- Grâce à Astrid. Comme elle sait se battre avec de vieilles armes dont elle fait collection et qu'elle a une dent contre toi, ce n'était pas difficile de la convaincre pour m'enseigner à me battre.

\- Quoi Astrid ?! Tss, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Elle m'en veut toujours de t'avoir volé à elle ? même après tout ce temps ?

\- Moins qu'avant. Souriait-il

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu étais distant ces derniers temps ? tu allais la voir pour apprendre à manier ça ?

\- Oui. D'autres questions ?

\- Oui. C'était vraiment nécessaire de saccager la maison ?

\- On a plusieurs travaux à faire, donc ça tombait bien ! Et puis Harold savait exactement ou taper pour tout casser. souriait Anna

\- Et on avait envie de refaire la déco. Elle date de quand nos parents étaient en vie, alors voilà. Répondait Elsa.

\- Et le repas qui à cramer ?

\- Pour camoufler volontairement le fait que ça ne sentait pas le sang, mais la peinture et le faux sang. Répondait Raiponce.

\- Et la flotte qui inonde le parquet et l'escalier?

\- On devait laver par terre et l'escalier de toute façon. Pouffait Anna

\- Alors vous... vous avez vraiment tout prévu depuis le début ?

\- T'as tout compris ! depuis la dernière soirée, on a tout organisé en douce. Et t'a rien vu. Riait Mérida

\- Eh bah. Vous êtes pas croyable ! Mais n'empêche, chapeau. J'y ai vraiment cru dès que j'ai vu Raiponce à terre. Les félicitaient-ils

\- Merci ! D'autres questions ?

\- Euh... non. Je crois que j'ai demandé l'essentiel.

\- Bah moi j'en ai une pour Anna! disait Mérida

\- J'écoute.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? rester immobile m'a ouvert encore plus l'appétit !

Le groupe éclatait de rire avant de redescendre mangé les plats non prévu pour la blague. Mais à peine arrivé dans la cuisine, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentissait. Ce qui étonnait tout le monde.

\- Quelqu'un devait venir ? demandait Jack

\- Non. on attend personne. Répondait sincèrement Elsa

\- De plus c'est demain que les enfants doivent venir. Ajoutait Anna

\- Et de la fenêtre, j'arrive pas à voir qui c'est... informait Harold

\- Attendez, je vais ouvrir ! c'est peut-être Eugène ! s'enthousiasmait la blonde

Avec un immense sourire elle ouvrait grand la porte, mais c'était pas Eugène. Raiponce et les autres perdaient immédiatement leur sourire en voyant une personne vêtue comme Harold, avec un couteau de cuisine dans la main. Tout comme dans le film !

\- Quel est votre film d'horreur préféré ? demandait-il avec le même timbre de voix que le tueur du film

\- AAAAAAAAAAH ! s'exclamaient-ils à l'unisson

Ils s'empressaient de refermer la porte à double tour ainsi que toutes les autres issues. L'inconnu restait planté sur le paillasson, mains en l'air, ne comprenant pas la réaction des occupants.

\- Bah quoi ? Hé ! c'est moi ! ouvrez ! s'exclamait-il à travers la porte

\- Qui ça « moi » ?! s'exclamait Raiponce en regardant avec inquiétude par la fenêtre

\- Franchement, je suis déçu ! tu ne me reconnais pas ? c'est moi...

Puisqu'il avait vu la jeune fille à la fenêtre, il enlevait son masque, révélant sa véritable identité.

\- ... Eugène ! souriait-il

\- Oh ! Eugène ! s'exclamait-elle heureuse

Eugène arrivait à l'entendre en train de rassurer les autres. Puis elle ouvrait la porte pour sauter au cou de son amoureux et lui voler un baiser.

\- Tu as finalement pu venir !

\- Euh oui, j'ai pu finir plus tôt que prévu mais... dis-moi pourquoi vous êtes tous... dans cet état ? s'étonnait-il en voyant tous le sang sur la robe de sa belle

\- Oh c'est une sacrée histoire ! ironisait Jack

\- Et crois-moi, tu vas l'adorer ! pouffait Mérida

\- Ah bah j'ai hâte de l'entendre alors ! riait-il

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu es déguisé ? s'étonnait Raiponce

\- Comme c'était une soirée avant Halloween, j'avais envie de faire une petite blague avant l'heure.

\- Ah d'accord. Bah je te rassure, ça à marcher ! Aller vient, rentrons vite avant que quelqu'un d'autre nous fiche une belle frayeur ! Lui souriait-elle

Main dans la main, Raiponce et Eugène rentraient à l'intérieur pour savourer entre amis le délicieux festin d'Anna puis les friandises que Jack avait acheté. Durant tout le repas, chacun avait raconté un morceau de l'histoire et les rires n'en finissaient plus. Tout le monde s'amusait et se régaler. Surtout Mérida.

L'amour était également présent ce soir. Raiponce était radieuse de voir Eugène à ses côtés pour cette soirée. Et entre Jack et Harold, une nouvelle étincelle était ravivée. De plus, Harold était touché de voir que Jack avait pensé à lui en achetant ses bonbons préféré.

Elsa et Anna étaient ravies de voir les choses s'arranger. Ayant toutes les deux vécues des situations difficiles par le passé, elles connaissaient les impacts que ça avait provoqués sur elles-même. Et elles n'avaient pas du tout eu envie qu'il se passe la même chose entre ces deux-là.

Quant à Mérida, elle était super contente ! Elle avait bien ri, ces idées de meurtres pour chacun d'entre eux l'avaient bien amusé, Jack avait enfin eu peur et elle se régaler de tous ses bons petits plats. Que demandait de plus ?

Au final, cette soirée était à leurs yeux la meilleure qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue.


End file.
